Rachel Norman
Rachel McKayla Norman 'is a kind and smart 15 year old girl. She is friends with Justice, Gary, Dean and April. Her parents are divorced and has an older sister, Rachelle. She has a passion in the food industry and previously worked at Triquan. Rachel is portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Biography Season 1 In Wild Pilot, she meets Justice, Gary, Dean and April for the first time, as they move into their house together. She (and other characters; off screen) was seperated from her real family and was forced to move to Denver to fond her adventures. Season 2 She appears more self concious but gets through everything. At the end of the season her and Maze decide to get together. Season 3 She is seen dating Maze up until Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken, when she finds out that Maze has to move away. Without Maze in her life, Rachel appears more tense than in the earlier seasons, possibly due to entering her teenage years. Season 4 Rachel seems to have grown into a mature young adult, taking responsibilities with house upgrades and taking up her time to work. She begins to develop feelings for Dean in this season. They begin to date after Dean breaks up with his girlfriend Raya, but break up on their one month anniversary in the finale. They eventually forgive eachother and get back together. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: 'Blue *'Hair Colour: 'Blonde *'Skin Colour: 'White Rachel is well known for her appearance. In season one, her hair is naturally curled. In season two her hair appears to be straightened. In season three her hair appears to be a bit longer and straightened. Relationships with other Characters 'Justice (Rachice) (2011-present: Best friend) Rachel and Justice are best friends. They get along well most of the time but other times they tend to argue over boys and other instances. For example in Wild Embarrassment, Justice sarcastically says to Rachel that her dream was impossible but she takes it seriously and sends Justice's boyfriend Mojo an embarrassing picture of Justice sleeping. Also in Wild Boyfriend, Rachel gets a crush on a boy that Justice brought over and they lie to him about each other. As the seasons go on, Justice and Rachel's friendship grow stronger as they tend to have less fights. Justice was usually the one Rachel went to for advice about her relationship with boyfriend Maze. 'Gary (Rary)' (2011-present: Friend) Rachel and Gary appear to fix the conflicts Justice and Dean have with each other and they're always there for each other. The episode revolving around them the most was Wild Soup Seller when Rachel makes her own version of a popular soup and decides to sell it with the help of Gary. Gary then decides to fall in love with her, but she finds out that he was only into the money they were making, not her as a person. The romantic side of this relationship is unlikely, due to the real life age difference, and in Wild Psychic the psychic stated that Rachel is going to marry a brunette which is unfortunately, not Gary. 'Dean (Dechel)' (2011-2012: Admirer; boyfriend, 2012: Exes (as of Wild Valentine's Day), 2012-2014: Former admirer; Best friend, possible crush; 2014-present: boyfriend) Rachel and Dean have a unique friendship. Dean fell in love with Rachel the first time they met and tried to admit Rachel his feelings for her but she just wanted to be friends with him. In the season one finale, Wild Valentine's Day, they are the last people to get dates to the Valentine's Day Dance, so they decide to both secretly sign up on the same dating website. The next day they realise that the website said that they were perfect matches and Rachel offered them to date to the dance. Sadly, the night turned into a disaster when Gary lands in the hospital and Justice accidentally throws a cupcake at Rachel's dress. Dean soon finds her in the hallway and apologises and they kiss. Although it was hinted that they would be together for the second season, in the season premier Wild and Wet, Rachel states that they're only friends for the moment. Dean still appears to have a crush on her up until the sixth episode of season two, Wild Dream Come True, when he states that he moved on from Rachel. As Rachel gets a boyfriend near the end of season two, her and Dean remained friends. In the season three finale Wild and Bad Memories, Rachel thinks of going back home and leaving her friends and Dean automatically wants her to stay and convinces the reasons why (with the others). In the WildSide movie, they are the main characters of the movie and get trapped in New Jersey together, where Rachel admits that Dean is cute. (To be added) 'April (Apel)' (2011-present: Friends) Even though she is older than her, April looks up to Rachel. She finds her smart and a great influence. The episode that revolves around them the most is Wild Situation, where Rachel tries to impress her friend from home. In doing so, she accidentally throws the mayor's expensive necklace over the fence into Ms Waters' pool. To try to get the necklace back, she pairs up with April and makes Mr Leopron go on a date with Ms Waters so she can sneak into Ms Waters house to get the necklace back. 'Maze (Raze)' (2011: Enemies; 2012-2013: Boyfriend; 2013-present; Ex-boyfriend) Rachel first mentions Maze in Wild Embarrassment when she makes him up to try to get "even" with Justice. He ended up being a real person. A few episodes later, Justice spots Maze in the hallway of Colorado State School and convinces Rachel to ask him out. Rachel gives Maze her phone number and address but he never ends up using them. She soon asks him out to Triquan, not knowing that he has a girlfriend. She tries to impress him at her job, but as soon as Maze's girlfriend shows up, she gets heart-broken. Near the end of season two, Maze goes to Bill for advice about how to get back at Rachel so he brings her flowers and asks her out. To convince her, he kisses her on the cheek which works. They go on their date but Justice, Gary and Dean spy on their date to see if Maze was serious. Maze ended up getting a cherry tart shoved in his face and Rachel got juice all over her dress in revenge. Thinking that he would dump her, Maze shows up at her doorstep saying that first dates never work out and asks her to be his girlfriend. They are seen dating in the next episode Wild Celebration and most of season three. Around their one year anniversary near the end of season three, Maze breaks to Justice that he was moving away and Rachel gets devisated. They say their goodbyes and Maze leaves to go to Sweden. At the end of the season three finale Wild and Bad Memories, Rachel dreams about Maze and all the moments they had. Category:WildSide Category:WildSide Characters Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Shows by Dechel-Auslly-Flyna Category:Characters